User talk:McJeff/Archive17
Edit warring http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/User:Keanu2010 This guy's edit warring with me over Russell in the Hole. Hua Xiong (talk) 02:31, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :All sorted. User warned for edit warring. Messi1983 (talk) 19:34, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :::http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/71.232.249.92 :::There's this guy too. Hua Xiong (talk) 12:59, August 10, 2012 (UTC) AIM I tried to reply to you, but for some stupid reason on AIM, the messages never went through. Messi1983 (talk) 03:30, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :On my version you logged out and didn't come back. Probably someone's connection flickered off just long enough to mess up AIM. Jeff (talk| ) 04:40, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I got a message saying "Dang, we cannot send messages from this end" or to that effect. Messi1983 (talk) 05:23, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :::It's done it again haha! Messi1983 (talk) 01:44, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::Decided to do it again when trying to reply to you. I've uninstalled it, and will reinstall it soon. Messi1983 (talk) 02:11, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::Dude, AIM is a pain in the arse for me. My messages never go through, so I am deleting it. You still have same email address? We can comunicate through email from now on. Messi1983 (talk) 12:41, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Same email addy as always but you'll have to let me know you've emailed on a talk page, I almost never check email anymore. Jeff (talk| ) 12:56, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::::No worries dude. Messi1983 (talk) 14:07, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Self-explanatory http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/85.104.79.18 Hua Xiong (talk) 15:32, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :Blocked for a year, some of the stuff it wrote looked like it might be a malfunctioning spambot. Jeff (talk| ) 16:42, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :::http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/86.96.35.3 Hua Xiong (talk) 12:35, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::Why did you block him for a year?Toughguy1 (talk) 18:45, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::Whats it got to do with you? Messi1983 (talk) 19:05, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Now that is not the spirit to welcome new users grumpy one.Hytr (talk) 20:01, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Hytr and Toughguy1 are both indefinitely blocked as sockpuppets of Joshualeverburg1/Big.boy111, a user from GTA Wiki who got caught abusing multiple accounts and keeps coming over here. Jeff (talk| ) 20:14, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article Forgot the actor's name for Edward and I couldn't be arsed to look as I was in middle of a skype voice convo at the time of editing haha! So I just deleted the falsehood instead. Messi1983 (talk) 10:02, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :Gotta love lazy editing. Jeff (talk| ) 14:26, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Yep haha! Messi1983 (talk) 15:20, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Another blocked Drgster is blocked, as he is a definite sock. Not smart enough none of them to pass the duck test are they? Messi1983 (talk) 21:28, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Look out... ...we got a tough guy here: http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/173.53.40.209 Hua Xiong (talk) 09:29, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Vandal http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/J.W.G12345 Hua Xiong (talk) 08:18, August 24, 2012 (UTC) : http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/90.203.149.171 Hua Xiong (talk) 21:20, August 26, 2012 (UTC) A creative vandal http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/83.100.187.75 Hua Xiong (talk) 00:10, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :I've seen cleverer a couple times, but not too often. I give it a B+. Also he's blocked now. Jeff (talk| ) 02:27, September 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I give them a D, as I am sure the word pornopgraphy has been added 100 times before all over wikia as a joke haha! Messi1983 (talk) 17:10, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Picture Is the picture I added on the bottom right here acceptable? Hua Xiong (talk) 17:48, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I wonder if ........... I should start taking bets on how long before you start arguing on wikipedia? haha! Messi1983 (talk) 23:08, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :Hopefully it won't come to that. Their Bully article doesn't have any regulars watching it and fancruft is easy enough to revert. I just gotta remember not to "abuse rollback" over there. Jeff (talk| ) 02:04, September 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Done, you can fix my talkpage now you talkpage nuking(typical American) redneck haha! Messi1983 (talk) 01:54, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm trying, lol. Fucking Wikia's glitched. I was going to post my AIM name, then delete the page, then restore all the revisions except the one with the name on it. Jeff (talk| ) 01:55, September 14, 2012 (UTC) http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/139.195.242.125 Hua Xiong (talk) 15:23, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Bully 2 Considering you basicly know bully back to front how are you feeling about Bully 2 coming out (one of the music directors slipped up and said he will be directing the music for bully 2 incase you have only just been informed). Also what are your hopes for the game (improvement wise)8matthewlee8 (talk) 16:43, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Administrator Fine by me. Rose 22:47, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Just an FYI Jeff, from 23rd Oct - Nov 1, I'll be in Austria on vacation. Messi1983 (talk) 16:10, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry that I signed out of AIM, but it keeps playing up on me after 3 or 4 message exchanges with you to the point where my messages don't go through to you anymore. Messi1983 (talk) 00:12, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Explain something to me... I want to know why my edits to Pedro De La Hoya were reverted? Not only once, but twice. I'm adding specific information to his characteristics based on his dialogue in-game. There should be no problem with it. Zmario 20:13, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :We generally don't include a sentence in a character's article for every dialogue line they have in the game here. We also try to write in a way that reads smoothly, rather than writing articles like a list of random trivia. And in Bully Wiki:Manual of Style we specifically strongly discourage writing in parenthesis, because it's sloppy. :I also have concerns about where you wrote "He is also extremely paranoid. He feels everyone is out to get him, and no matter where he hides, someone will find him and kill him. He feels everyone is out to get him, and no matter where he hides, someone will find him and kill him.". Can you quote any lines of dialogue from the game to back this statement up, or do you remember what Pedro was doing when you heard him say these things? Jeff (talk| ) 04:10, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::There are a few instances when he is talking with other students, as well as in free roam. When he is conversing with other students, he says "No matter where you run people will find you! THEY'LL KILL YOU!" and when he is in free roam he says "Leave me alone! Leave me ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" (Even when no one is in the vicinity). Also, he sometimes replies to other students by saying, "If you want, I'll show you all my hiding spaces". Not sure if this would validate my point but he also says "Please, nobody hurt me today." That's just off the top of my head, not sure if there are other instances. If you need any more specific examples, I'll try to find some. Thanks for the quick response! ::On a side note, I started a page to list dialogue of characters, not sure if that would be helpful or not. We could easily just place it as Character Name/Quotes, but I think a general list would be alot easier to navigate. Zmario 13:30, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :::We used to have quotes on here, but decided to get rid of them. 14:05, October 25, 2012 (UTC) (Dan not signed in) ::::Doing full lists of quotes caused problems. We do have a cousin-wiki called the Bully Fanon Wiki which does full quote lists. ::::Anyway I'm going to revert back to Zmario's edits and then after I've found the dialogue lines brush up on the written mechanics. Jeff (talk| ) 16:57, October 25, 2012 (UTC) 2 things I found out while playing 1. Before I did a class (which was English), I attacked Christy and entered the class. When I came out, my bust meter was empty. 2. When I was going to Art class, I ran near Angie, and she mentioned that she thinks that Mandy is nice. Thought that you might want to know these things. User:DamiedeterJR 02:12, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. We already knew about Angie thinking Mandy was nice, and that's even mentioned in Mandy's article. I'll add something about attending class resetting your trouble meter to empty, good find there. Jeff (talk| ) 04:35, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Updating Templates Hey McJeff, I'm new to this wiki ~ I've added a few templates and I'm currently editing the existing ones, making them more attractive and prettier. Please ask me to stop it if you don't like. I've made a clique template and a location template, and I'm currently making a new character one. Fubuki風吹 Let's talk 06:52, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Email Left you one in your gmail account. Messi1983 (talk) 23:50, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Reply Yeah, cause they're pricks haha! On a serious note, never noticed that, damn! Messi1983 (talk) 20:36, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Marion/Marian I have to disagree with your edit...if you wiki the name Marion, you'll see both men and women have that name. You're probably right in that Marion is usually a masculine name, but since it's used interchangeably for both genders, I think we should leave that part out...what say you?? Hua Xiong (talk) 06:26, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, you're right, it should come out. Jeff (talk| ) 10:27, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright, cool. Hua Xiong (talk) 22:24, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dude, I think most of the recently promoted patrollers on GTA wiki are a bunch of little Hitlers haha! Messi1983 (talk) 08:03, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :Really? What're they doing wrong? Jeff (talk| ) 10:56, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Telling users off for stupid things and threatening to have them blocked lol. Messi1983 (talk) 13:32, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, do the users they're telling off deserve it? Jeff (talk| ) 13:48, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::One did in a way, and one didn't. The latter, I had a word with the patroller about that. Messi1983 (talk) 19:02, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Pro wrestling talk I was watching old school WCW earlier and damn is it me or was Vader one of the best big men in wrestling? I forgot how good he was. Messi1983 (talk) 03:59, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :Not just you, brah. You were a WWF fan - remember that time he smashed Yokozuna's leg and wouldn't quit attacking him? I hated Vader in my casual fan days. But he had some good moments early in his WWF run, and he was badass as all hell in WCW (except when Hogan was booking) and Japan. Jeff (talk| ) 04:13, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Possibly the best big man in the business, although Stan Hansen's a real close second if not his equal. Jeff (talk| ) 04:15, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Was a bigger WCW fan as you know, but I never liked his WWF run. I thought it deserved a title run at least, but then again that is Vince McMahon isn't it? Take a WCW star and use him as a mid carder. But yeah, haha I remember when he smashed Yokozuna's leg. Stan Hansen was good. Messi1983 (talk) 04:30, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah thats why I hated Hogan, as he always held down younger guys. You ever see the Warrior's shoot video on him? Worth a watch, you can see it on youtube. Messi1983 (talk) 04:52, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::Mike Awesome was another one of the best big men. High flier and also did hardcore of course being in ECW for long. I think WCW were just stupid with that "70's guy" and "Team Canada" gimmicks. Messi1983 (talk) 15:27, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, you don't get much more wasted than Mike Awesome, although I wasn't thinking of him as a super-heavyweight like Vader. Talking regular heavyweights, Sean O'Haire was badly wasted by WWF. Jeff (talk| ) 15:28, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Tell me guys from WCW or ECW that wasn't wasted by WWE? If I was a wrestler, I'd rather sign for TNA. Fuck working for McMahon. Super heavyweights dude? Okay how about Bam Bam Bigelow? That dude could wrestle. Messi1983 (talk) 15:35, December 3, 2012 (UTC) (Undent) I missed Bam Bam's best days, didn't get into wrestling until the late 90s. Only WCW guy I can think of who wasn't treated horribly by WWF was Rob Van Dam. And Booker T's a borderline example because he eventually got pushed, but only after he'd been around for years, and he was mistreated before that. Jeff (talk| ) 15:38, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :Booker was a great worker and I loved it when he won the WCW title against Jarrett in 2000. A few years too late though if you ask me, cause he deserved the title earlier. Yeah he finally got pushed in WWE. Again should have come a lot sooner and it still sickens me to this day he had to job to Triple H at WrestleMania 19 though. What a way to fuck up a great chance to put someone over. :Bam Bam's best stuff was in Japan in the early 90's . I know you watch some Japanese wrestling, so you do you agree with me that Japanese wrestling gets the best out of American wrestlers? Messi1983 (talk) 15:46, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::A lot of American guys don't do well in America and do great in Japan. The reason Albert got brought back to WWE was because he became a big star in Japan. And the reason he didn't get over when they brought him back is because one of his Japan finishers is a headdrop, one's the Last Ride and one's the Bicycle Kick, so Vince didn't let him do any of those and gave him a headclaw instead. Jeff (talk| ) 16:00, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :::It doesn't help that the crowd was chanting Albert everytime he wrestled neither. Yeah the WWE has banned a lot of moves. Nearly all piledrivers apart from the Tombstone is banned. Taker can do that move safetly to perfection, so they let him use it. Some powerbombs, some suplexes and a few high flying moves are banned too. Japan clearly has the best wrestling and their wrestlers are athletes and not entertainers. What promotions do you watch nowadays? Messi1983 (talk) 16:10, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Right now, I only watch Chikara and Dragon Gate USA. I've always preferred the cruiserweight style. Deliberately refused to even contemplate TNA since all I ever hear about it are how Hogan's ruining it or Jeff Jarrett's ruining it or Russo's ruining it or Dixie's ruining it and all that, and I'm not going to watch WWE while Blandy Boreton is on the roster. Jeff (talk| ) 16:15, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::I was a fan of Jarrett when I was a casual fan of course. Looking back though, I think why the fuck was I fan. He didn't deserve the WCW title runs he had, despite them being short and is really a mid carder at best. TNA is WCW towards the end version 2. I wish Hogan would just retire and get off screen, I wish Dixie would stay behind the scenes and sign the checks haha, and I wish Russo will stay away from TNA now that he doesn't work there anymore. I never watch WWE full stop. I just watch some TNA now and then, but mainly watch old school WCW on youtube and sometimes NJPW. Messi1983 (talk) 16:28, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I've been liking Chikara enough lately that I spent money on wrestling for the first time in a decade yesterday. Money well spent, too. Some people see goofy gimmicks in Chikara and instantly don't like it, but I never had a problem with it and the wrestling's as consistently good as most any promotion I've ever heard of. Jeff (talk| ) 16:32, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Cool I might have to check it out myself. You ever watch ROH? Messi1983 (talk) 16:36, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Not really. Most ROH stuff is too slow paced for my tastes, and the fans can be really obnoxious. I did watch the match where Jeff Hardy went to RoH and had the worst match ever with Joey Matthews and some kid named Krazy K, you should look that up if you haven't seen it already. Jeff (talk| ) 16:37, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :ROH is so so, has some good match and just some terrible ones like the one you mentioned. That was horrible. Messi1983 (talk) 16:43, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Speaking of wrestling dude, what are some of the best feats of strength you seen? I think nothing beats Goldberg jackhammering the Giant or Johnny Stamboli military pressing Rikishi. Messi1983 (talk) 18:18, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Brock Lesnar superplexing Big Show was pretty impressive. And Taz suplexed Bigelow a few times in ECW. And Curt Hennig Perfect-Plexed Giant that one time. Even though that's one of the easiest ways to lift someone, when I watched that I thought "man that's a violation of the laws of physics". Jeff (talk| ) 13:59, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Glad you mention Curt Hennig, there is one guy who always got the credit he deserves when talking about great ring technicians and rightfully so. I liked his Mr Perfect gimmick in the early 90's too. Yeah, I saw that Hennig-Plex on the Giant and it was pretty impressive. Brock would throw the Big Show around like he was a rag doll haha with suplexes and the F-5. Messi1983 (talk) 16:06, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Duncan C-c-c-c-combo breaker! Lol... Anyways, can you tell me the quote that mentions Duncan being expelled? Only thing I heard that might suggest it is "At least I made a pipe in shop class...before they kicked me out." Hua Xiong (talk) 02:13, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :I checked to see who added it, since sometimes an IP or new user adds bad information and we don't notice it. But it turns out that Lithane added it http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Duncan?diff=next&oldid=49000, and Lithane's a trusted user who's messed with the data files. On the other hand, she's been inactive for months. Like you I haven't heard it, although I haven't particularly gone looking through Duncan's lines. :I think we'll leave it out of the article, you can ask on her talk page about the line and see if she answers. Jeff (talk| ) 13:57, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Haha I miss the golden days of BFW haha! This is a classic haha! :Heh. Remember this nonsense? You retire for 5 minutes, wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool tries to gloat as an IP address, and Mizu makes yet another promotion grab. Jeff (talk| ) 13:11, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I miss those days too. I am hoping for a Bully 2, which cause a lot of editors coming here and then the fun starts again haha. Messi1983 (talk) 00:33, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::I just read what happened at Sandy Hook. Tragic, and it reminds me why those Bully fans who wanted guns in the game are such idiots. Messi1983 (talk) 06:05, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's so stupid to want guns and driving cars in Bully. Go play Grand Theft Auto if you want to shoot people and commit vehicular homicide. Jeff (talk| ) 14:02, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::Exactly. Bully was controversial enough already. Having guns in the game would've added more fuel to the fire. Games where the ability to kill people and has children in SHOULD NEVER EVER be made. Messi1983 (talk) 17:12, December 15, 2012 (UTC) I despair Just what is wrong with children nowadays? If they're not giving their teachers grey hairs, they're on here trying to give us grey hairs haha! Messi1983 (talk) 22:26, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :I think it's an age/immaturity thing - when I was 12, if I wrote the f-word on my desk at school I giggled about it for 10 minutes. However, I don't think at the age of 12 I'd have mistaken editing something that by definition anyone and everyone can edit for hacking something. It's like writing graffiti on the wall and thinking it makes you the governor. Jeff (talk| ) 00:32, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Now I know how adults around me felt when I did immature stupid things as a teenager. Of course at the time you find it hilarious, but when you look back, you think what was the fucking point? The older you get, the more grumpy you get I suppose. Messi1983 (talk) 05:46, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :::http://bully.wikia.com/index.php?title=Weapons_in_Bully&diff=58874&oldid=58852 It's like they're not even trying anymore. Jeff (talk| ) 22:59, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::UGH! It's common dude. Teens with less then two brain cells seem to think the most offensive thing you can call someone is a nigger. You see it a lot on youtube comments. Anyways I blocked that IP forever haha! Messi1983 (talk) 07:34, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Reply Have a nice time dude. 15 years old? Damn. Messi1983 (talk) 23:28, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :At least. I think they've had it since '95 or '96 actually. Jeff (talk| ) 00:18, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Must be a nightmare to surf the net on? Messi1983 (talk) 23:13, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Damn you okay now? I ended my engagement a few days ago. Messi1983 (talk) 02:25, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ended your engagement? Wow dude sorry to hear that. ::::I was ok but I'm not now, had a relapse. Jeff (talk| ) 03:41, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah she is going to Saudi Arabia to live, and I didn't want to leave UK. Depressing time really. My engagement ended, and also a friendship of mine ended too, since the person revealed their true colours. Fucking retard. Also, it's been a year exactly since my Grandmother died. Messi1983 (talk) 04:36, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Everything is fine and dandy bro, just not been in a wiki editing mood. How are things with you? We'll need to catch up sometime. Messi1983 (talk) 20:28, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Just out of interest Jeff, I was just wondering when was the last time you played this game? I haven't played it in ages haha and when I did stick it on then, I was bored in a few minutes. Messi1983 (talk) 17:30, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :Probably it's been several months since I played. It's not that I don't still like the game, it's just that there's absolutely nothing to do. When I play, I end up beating up everyone in sight and then turning it off in irritation once I get busted even once. Jeff (talk| ) 17:45, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Grapplers Reversal Good day to you sir! I'm jondo123. I want to ask you something if you can answer it then thanks: -How do i make Jimmy has grapplers reversal? Best regards, Jondo123